Silence
by IloveTEn10
Summary: I was deaf to the lies and thought they were the truth in silence; That's what I told myself when I became such a dunce to think the lipstick on Naruto's collar was mine although a shade too light... I know everything is not okay and it won't be better. The elephant in the room has gotten to me and I want it out, but he doesn't realize that. He doesn't! He DOESN'T! HE— -Oneshot-


**This story was inspired by the song "I'm not that Girl" from the Wicked Soundtrack done by the original cast. Listen to the song if you want, I liked it although it is a slow song.**

_**Silence**_

* * *

I was deaf to the lies and thought they were the truth in silence; That's what I told myself when I became such a dunce to think the lipstick on Naruto's collar was mine although a shade too light. I know it wasn't, but couldn't come to cope with the thought that he would continue to cheat. He said it was Tsunade's and like a loving wife I trusted him. By trusting him I avoided the occasional fights that had been happening for the past 5 years. Our midnight discussions about divorce had halted, my dreams had continued, his life was 'back on track', and we were…In love again.

As long as I continued to endure the strained smiles with the hope of having a devoted husband; I could continue this way. That maybe one day he'd finally chose me completely over Sakura, and we could start a family without the thought of her tarnishing our marriage with a 50 cent tube of cherry red lipstick on his shirt. Also the smells of lilac perform. One so intoxicating that the smell lingered after he left the room, suffocating the lungs until the last breath was taken from me. I'd washed his cloths and every time it was there. The proof, yet I simply continued to ignore the signs. Thought maybe if I did he would too. After all I did gain a few pounds since the wedding. Cut my hair, and adapted to the wife role that a girlfriend could never play. Was it my fault? Did my constant bickering drive him into the arms of another woman? I like to believe that that isn't the case, that his un-appreciation and care for a better future was the driving points that lead him off a cliff into adultery. He soiled our marriage for someone who could barely love him as much as I do.

"Hey." I quickly jump up, ready to attack before I realize it's my own husband. His voice is unrecognizable and I fear it's only that way to me. I can't hear the same sweetness that once entranced me to believe he was the man who could do anything for me, with me. He's laughing at my reaction and I know it seems foolish, but I want to hit him, hurt him like he has done me. Show him that this is no laughing matter, what wife can't pinpoint the sound of her significant other after being together for 7 years? I'll tell you, the one that doesn't have a better half. Realizing what I've said in my head I stare at him just to see if he's the same.

He towers over me about a foot and he has toned his body since becoming Hokage. The whiskers on his face have vanished and with them his eyes have dulled. They are no longer a clear ocean blue, but have faded into a sky blue; although his blond hair is still vibrant against his tan skin. I think of my appearance and realize we are such a contrast. My lilac pupils seemed lifeless compared to his blue orbs, and my hair was a freakish blue color and I couldn't get a tan if I sat on the sun, and not to mention my busty figure although I've gotten compliments for being 'thick' in my eyes I only saw busty. I'm distracted I didn't hear him speak until he nuzzles into my neck.

"How was your day?" he asks again and I feel sick as the flowery smell digs its way through my nostrils until it consumes my senses.

"The usual..." I feel so robotic, the words coming out as if I had rehearsed them in the mirror. He hums at my reply and I know he feels it too. We are slowly drifting and with the pointless effort we are trying to stay together. His next question does catch me by surprise.

"What's for dinner?" he asks and I laugh. I laugh until tears prick the corners of my eyes and my sides hurt from the force of it all. That is one thing that never changes. His appetite. I know that's why he doesn't leave me for her, she can't cook. Once he came home late complaining about eating the worst meal he'd ever consumed and I knew then they wouldn't work. He wasn't about to leave me for the simple fact that I could get to the one thing stronger than his heart, his stomach. It's sad in reality, but for right now it is the one thing that keeps me ahead of her. It keeps me from ripping him to shreds also and I laugh at that. Laugh because what else is there to do. He looks at me as if I've lost my mind and I know it seems that way. I've never been that girl to laugh uncontrollably, even when I was with him. I was raised by the principal that women merely snicker or giggle, but never laugh. It's a stupid rule now that I think back on it but still… I look at him again and feel butterflies in my stomach. He has a grin on his face and I feel the excitement radiating from him.

"Never have I seen that part of you" he says and I feel myself blush. Of course you haven't I think, you are always with Sakura, but it doesn't come out. I'm mad again, and I feel the words "I hate you" travel to the tip of my tongue and before I can stop myself I blurt it out

"I love you." Those where not the words I think to myself before he turns me around to look at me. The tears that were once happy a moment ago have turned into the only display I have left to show him, sorrow. He hesitates and tries to comfort me, but it's been such a long time and he has forgotten how to. I see his mouth moving, but I can't hear the words. Nothing but lies he is spitting out at me, because I know everything is not okay and it won't be better. The elephant in the room has gotten to me and I want it out, but he doesn't realize that. He doesn't! He DOESN'T! HE—

"I love you." My mental rant stops and my tears halt. I hear it. Clear as day. I look at him and see the man who swept me off my feet: The one who knows that I hate sweets and flowers make me gage. The one who knows that my favorite lipstick is purple mist: The man who knows the only reason I wash cloths is because it calms me, and food is the only passion I'll ever have besides him. In this moment I hear it all. All the love that I thought was gone, the silence washing away into the shores of his words and I listen for the first time in a long time as he says he loves me and I believe it. I take a glance at his shirt to see the lipstick isn't there and the smell of lilac has been replaced by vanilla and I can't help but smile. Can't help but believe his words and feel things are going to get better and everything will fix itself in due time. I look at Naruto and kiss him and mumble into his ear the wonderful sweet nothings that romance novels are based on, and for once he mumbles them back and I can't help but love the lack of silence.

* * *

**Okay, so I did this one shot though I hate the "T rated" couple of Hinata and Naruto, but felt this was the only one I wanted to write about, so here it is. I hope you enjoyed this cute little T-Rated material of mine. It's nothing at all really, but tell me what you thought about it. If you read this story before it left out "T-rated" before. Was wondering about the reviews, but then I read it. :)  
**


End file.
